My painful Memory
by Thunder Mistress
Summary: (VH, LIME) After the Saga ends, Hitomi in back on earth, but her heart is still left with Van. Van is heart broken and so is Hitomi, but what happens when Hitomi accidently returns to Geae? Rated R for later chapters
1. Wish's

I don't own Escaflowne, sorry ^_^  
  
Thunder Mistress ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hitomi sat on her bed, staring at her old tarot cards that she dicided to give up. Even though she had given up the habbit, she often looked through them to bring up memorys of all of her friends left on Giai living happily.  
  
A month had passed and all she though about was Van. She couldn't keep her mind off of him. When she was with Yukari and Amano, she still had day dreams of him. She couldn't even keep up with her school work.  
  
'Van, I want to see you again, and not just once, I want to stay with you, forever' she thought as she lied down on her bed, tears threatening to spill down her face. "I miss you so much Van" she said nuzzeling her face in her pillow.  
  
She looked at the time. Its was 6:00. "Maybe I should take a walk to get my mind cleared" she said to her self, sitting up and getting out of her bed, slipping on her shoes and walking out of her room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Later, in Giai~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Van- Sama, may I come in?" asked Merle from the other side of the door. "Yeah" he replied emotionesly. Merle came in to find Van on his bed staring at the ceiling deep in thought, with his right leg propt up slightly and with his arms in the back of his head resting.  
  
"Van- Sama, you havn't eaten in days, please come down and eat something with every one else" pleaded Merle hugging Van. "I wish I could Merle, but.." He started before looking at the pendant around his neck and placing it in his hand.  
  
"I miss Hitomi too Van- Sama" Merle said sadly looking down. "Merle, I'll come down soon, just let me get my thoughts straight" smiled Van weakly. "Arigaouto Van-Sama" replied Merle leaving the room.  
  
Van got up and opened his window looking out at the starry sky. "Hitomi, why did you leave me" he said aloud, a tear escaping from his eye. He whipped it away and made his way to the door heading to the dining room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Later with Hitomi at the park~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hitomi walked in the deserted park, the harsh wind blowing through her hair. She found a near by bench and sat on it, looking up at the sky. "Van.." she said as two tears spread down her face. Just then the sky lit up with a shooting star.  
  
Without thinking, Hitomi made a wish. "I wish I can be with Van forever" she whished with her hands together. Suddenly, a white light flashed all around her, until she was carried away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What do you think? Review please ^_^ 


	2. Reunited

I don't own Escaflowne, deal with it....  
  
Thunder Mistress ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*At the castle~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Van came down stairs after 10 minutes and joined everybody at the dining room. But he wasn't eating. All he did was poke at it with his fork. "Is Van alright?" asked Allen to Merle. "Well when I went upstairs he still was in that trance.  
  
"He must really miss Hitomi huh?" Asked Allen. Merle nodded as she looked over to Van. She missed Hitomi too. Sure she may have had days when they didn't get along, but in reality, they were just like sisters.  
  
Van stood up from his seat. "I'm going to take a walk in the forest, alright?" he told his friends at the table. "Van- Sama, I don't think you should be going out this late" said Merle. "Don't worry, I'll be back soon" he said, walking out of the dining room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Later, with Hitomi~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The light around Hitomi faded as she fell to the ground. "Ow, that hurt, were am I?" she asked herself. Just then she looked around and realized that somehow, she had returned to Giai. Her eyes went wide.  
  
"This means I can see Van again!" she explained happily springing to her feet. She ran through the forest, preparing to try to find her way to the castle, but when she came to a clearing, she stopped.  
  
She observed the clearing and immediately she remembered. This was were Folken's grave is and Escaflowne is still sleeping. She looked over at the large machine that Van once piloted.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~Later with Van~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Van was walking to his brothers grave while murmuring to himself "Damn misquotes". When he came to the clearing, his eyes went wide. Their, he saw the one girl he loved, Hitomi, watching Escaflowne.  
  
"Hitomi" he softly said. She gasped hearing her name in that familiar voice. She turned around to see him, Van.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cliff Hanger! HAH! REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE! 


	3. Love of the beholder

I'm sorry, don't own anything, I wish I did though...  
  
Thunder Mistress ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Van" she said, her heart feeling as though it was about to jump out of her body. "Hitomi!" he shouted in excitement as he ran to her and hugged her tight. "Van!" she said as she hugged him back tightly.  
  
"I thought I was never going to see you again" he said pulling away a little so that he can see her face, taking his hand and pushing a strand of her soft hair to the back of her ear.  
  
"I did too, I missed you so much Van!" she said as tears spilled down her emerald green eyes. "Hitomi" he said as he whipped her tears away and reached inside his shirt to bring up the Atlantis jewel she once owned.  
  
"You kept it" she smiled. "close to my heart" he added as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his lips came closer to hers. He claimed her lips fully as he tasted her sweet cheery like lips into his.  
  
He flicked his tongue at her bottom lip, pleading for an entrance into her mouth, she opened wider as he slid his in as she did the same. She moaned into his mouth as she felt one of his hands wrapping around her neck to push her more into his mouth.  
  
Soon, the two parted out of breath. "Lets go back to the castle, I'm sure you'll be a grate surprise" he said as he slide his arms around her legs and picked her up and let his wings break through his red shirt. She wrapped her arms around his neck for security as the two flew away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Later, back at the castle~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Van and Hitomi landed on the gates of the castle as the two walked inside the gates, the went through the large wooden door, the entrance of the castle. When the two walked in, they found every one, still at the dinning table discussing. That is until they realized Hitomi was back.  
  
"Hitomi!" they all said as they sprang out of their chairs. "Hitomi!" said Merle as she hugged Hitomi tightly. "Hi Merle" Hitomi giggled. "We've missed you so much Hitomi" said Millerna as she also hugged Hitomi.  
  
"I've missed you all too" said cried as she hugged back the two. "How did you come back to us Hitomi?" asked Allen. "Well, to tell you the truth, I don't know how, I was walking through the park and then" she gasped before she could finish her sentence.  
  
"What?" asked Van. "I sat on the park bench, I saw a shooting star and then I made a wish, and bam! I'm here" she explained. " A wish upon a star huh? Their really are miracles" joked Gaddess.  
  
"Hitomi, are you going to stay with us forever?" asked Merle. "Well, I want too, but what about my family?" she asked herself. "No problem" said Van. "Huh?" every one asked turning to him.  
  
"No problem, Sense Hitomi's back, we can use the stone to send her back and forth, unless if your up to it Hitomi" stated Van. All eyes were on her then. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes before giving an answer.  
  
"Yes, I will" she said, opening her eyes and smiling. "YAY!!!" cried Merle jumping into Hitomi's arms. "This calls for a celebration, I'll have a large festival in my kingdom to celebrate for Hitomi!" said Millerna.  
  
"Thank you" smiled Hitomi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lemon will be in the next chapter, and maybe even some lime. Sorry for the short chapter, thank you for the suggestions those who reviewed ^_^ 


	4. Nice Night

I'm sorry for wait, school, you know. Damn god must hate me!  
  
I don't own Escaflowne Thunder Mistress ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Good night Hitomi" said Merle. "Good night Merle- Chan, sleep tight" said Hitomi, tucking the cat girl in and shutting off the light. Van stood in the door way smiling to himself. 'And to think that those to hated each other at first. There IS a god' thought Van to himself as Hitomi walked to him, cupping her hand in his. Van smiled as he slowly shut the door.  
  
As they both walked down the large hall, they came to the last door down. Van opened it for Hitomi as she walked inside. She gasped at the sight. The room was large. It had a balcony with a black canopy bed with a fire place close by. He had a great view of the harvest moon from the window.  
  
"It's beautiful Van!" exclaimed Hitomi, walking to the bed and sitting down on it, feeling the soft cloth underneath her finger tips. "I'm glad you like it" said Van. At that moment, he ran to her and pounced on top of her, pinning her down to his bed, kissing the female under him hardly. She giggled into his mouth as she ran her hands through his midnight black hair.  
  
Van parted for a minute and asked: " Hitomi, do you....?" asked Van. Hitomi got the hint and nodded a "Yes" as Van kissed her again, but with more passion this time. Hitomi tugged on his red shirt as she grinned and helped her take it off. Hitomi ran her hands down his 6 pack chest as Van kissed her neck, suckling the honey suckle like taste of it. She giggled in response as Van took off her blue polo shirt she wore with a little help from her. Going in the back of her, he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her neck from the back, making her moan as she ran her hands through his hair again.  
  
He slowly moved his hands to her back as he unbuckled her black bra, letting it fall as he moved infront of her to look at the sight. Letting his head go down to her breast, he teased one in his mouth as he massaged the other one with his hand, feeling her soft creamy skin. She monad loudly at the pure pleasure he was giving her. She pushed his head more into her body, wanting more. After a while, he switched to the other one, leaving the other coral nipple swollen from his mouth.  
  
Hitomi worked of his pants as he did the same with her white minni skirt. soon, they both were completely nude. Van pulled the covers over the two as the black cloth covered them both. Van left butterfly kisses down her stomach as she giggled at the feeling, he smirked as well as came up back to her, kisses her lustful lips again. "Van, I've longed for this. Please Van" she paused as she grasped his hand. "Make me yours" she said, her eyes gleaming with desire. "I will Hitomi, I'd do anything for you" he said, letting his lips claim hers once again.  
  
As he got in position, she gripped the cloth below her, very aware on what was going to happen. Van then let himself enter her, hearing her wince in pain he went slower, not wanting to hurt the only girl he loved. Soon, he found the barrier that shielded her from the exists of Virginity and gave a hard thrust, shattering the barrier of woman hood. She cried in pain, as her fingernails dug into the cloth below her. Two tears escaped her eyes as Van whipped them away.  
  
"It's alright Hitomi, it'll be over soon" he said, giving her one more thrust as she moaned in pure pleasure. He trusted into her again as she moaned even louder then before. Van went faster and faster, making her reach her climax. "Are you coming Hitomi?" Van moaned out. "I'm coming Van, I'm coming" she moaned out. Soon, the girl had finally reached her maximum level as finally, had finished her goal.  
  
Van gave Hitomi a few more lazy thrust as he fell next to her, panting and sweating hardly. He looked over at his lover who was fast asleep and smiled. "Good night, Hitomi" he said, wrapping his arms around her and falling asleep as well.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What do you think of the chap? I hope it was good, stay toned for the next! ^_^ 


	5. Back in Tokyo

I would like to say to everyone that I really appreciate your support. Sadly to say after several days my grandfather passed away. My family has been through so much lately, rather hard times had come to us. I only hope that the new year will bring better fortune then what has been decided. I would like to wish every one Happy holidays and I shall update on all of my story's as your Christmas/ Chanukah gifts  
  
Thank you  
  
Thunder Mistress ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" Hitomi! Me, Amano and Akane (A/N: This is my new OC character, bear with me) are here to walk you to school!" announced Yukari happily as she entered Hitomi's empty room. As she looked around she realized Hitomi wasn't their. "Hmm, that's strange her mom said she was up here" said Yukari softly as she looked around again confused.  
  
"Hey Yukari, we're gonna be late come on!" shouted Akane from down stairs. "Um.. Guys, could you come up here for a minute?" asked back Yukari. Amano and Akane were confused by her sudden invitation up their but they followed.  
  
As the two entered the room, the found Yukari looking as though she were about to panic. "Hey Yukari calm down, where's Hitomi?" asked Amano trying to calm the girl down by slowly rubbing his hand up and down her back. ".... To be honest.... I don't know" she muttered.  
  
"What do you mean, her mom said she was up here getting ready" said Akane with a lifted eye brow. "Well yeah but why don't you look around" said Yukari between clenched teeth. Amano and Akane looked around like she said and saw nothing but Hitomi's empty room.  
  
"Do you see her in here?"  
  
"Nope"  
  
"THAT'S MY POINT!!!!!"  
  
Akane went up to Yukari's ear cautiously and whispered: "Yukari, is it your time of the month? Because your tempers hitting over whelming temperatures" "Well.. it sorta is but LOOK AROUND YOU!!!!! IS SHE UNDER THE DESK?? NO!! IS SHE UNDER THE BED?? NO!! IS SHE IN THE CORNER?? NO!! SHE'S NOT IN THE CLOSET SO CHERLOCK WHY DON'T YOU TELL ME WHERE SHE IS?!?!?!?!" yelled Yukari frantically.  
  
"Yukari calm down she's probably in the bathroom or something"  
  
"No, her grandma was in their when I got up here"  
  
"was she in the kitchen?"  
  
"No, her mom was preoccupying it"  
  
"Well were could she have gone?" asked Amano aloud thinking. "Hey, her school uniforms still here" said Akane pointing to the hung up school uniform on her closet door knob. "Unless if she went out naked we don't know where she could be" chuckled Amano. "PERVERT!!!" shouted Yukari whacking Amano over the head. "OUR FRIEND COULD HAVE BEEN KIDNAPPED OR RAN AWAY AND WHAT DO YOU CARE ABOUT?!?!? YOU LITTLE DIRTY FANTASYS!!!!" shouted Yukari.  
  
"Geez calm down will ya Yukari, I was only joking!"  
  
"Well while your joking I'm trying to find out where my best friend is!"  
  
"Well'scuz me for you have a bad temper at your time of the month!"  
  
"That's a personal issue Bastered!!!!"  
  
As the two continued to argue, Akane recognized a picture on Hitomi's desk. It was a picture of herself, Hitomi, Yukari, and Amano at Hitomi's first track competition. That's when they first meet her. Akane smiled at the memory of her being all by herself but then they came up to her and started talking to her. Akane was new. She had to move to Tokyo ever since her mother died. Her father was to poor to stay in Osaki, so they moved there.  
  
"Hey guys" interrupted Akane to the two about to kill each other as they turned their attention to her. "Remember this?" asked Akane with a smile as she presented the picture to them. "Oh, Hitomi's first competition at Renicha High, that was a day to remember" said Yukari softly as they all sighed happily. "I wish we could share this moment with Hitomi right now" whispered Amano as they all nodded.  
  
Just then, the room began to glimmer a goldish color. The glow surrounded them as they all looked around in alarm. "What's happening?!?!?" asked Akane. "I don't know" replied Yukari as they all huddled together. The room began to spin as the glow swallowed them all into a black hole. As they all screamed in terror seeing the bright colors before their eyes the felt the colors dim. As the transportation faded away, they all landed on a green carpeted ground.  
  
As they looked around at their surroundings, they saw many fine art paintings and a large corridor hallway surrounding them. "Where are we?" asked Amano confused. He got no reply, for they were all to shocked over what they saw.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well? A good enough chapter for all of you? R/R please ^^ 


	6. Reunited Part 2

Hi everyone. Sorry I didn't update as soon as I could. It's because one of my stories got reported and I got probation for it. Well enjoy this chapter. I don't own Escaflowne.  
  
And by the way, Soon this will be an Allen and OC so this can be a spoiler if your obsessed with him that much. Also I just watched Escaflowne the movie scince I got it for Christmas and it was a bit confusing, so this plot will change alittle.  
  
Thunder Mistress ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Merle awoke to a large thump heard down stairs. She whipped her eyes filled with sleep as she slowly pushed off the covers off of her body. As she slowly got out of bed she brushed her yellow dress with brown spots on it, trying to get the wrinkles out the old fashioned way.  
  
"I wonder what that sound was. My guessing is that Bastered Mole Man trips over another exspensive vase" said Merle to herself as she sighed heavily. As she flattened her short pink hair with her claws as she ran them threw it as she opened her room door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Later, in Van's room~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*  
  
A slight groan escaped Hitomi's throat as she shifted her head to the other way on Van's chest. The morning light shined through the silk curtains as Van's chocolate brown eyes squinted a bit. He looked down at his new lover, Hitomi and smiled. She was indeed beautiful, especially last night.  
  
He saw a different side to Hitomi then, the side of her that was filled with lust and desire. A small smile crept upon his face as she slowly fidgeted and her emerald green eyes slowly opened. Her eyes meeting with his, she smiled and whispered : "Good morning Koi" "Good morning to you too" he whispered letting his lips softly kiss her forehead.  
  
I think we should get up now, that is, if your not soar" sudgested Van. He was right. Hitomi felt a sharp pain in between her legs that didn't want to make her move. "Listen, don't push yourself, just walk normally and it will go away" he said to her as she nodded. She then sat up, the bed sheet slowly slipping off of her body as she brushed them back and got up to get her cloths.  
  
Van didn't move for a few minutes, all he did was stare at Hitomi's nude body. Hitomi turned around a bit to find him staring at her. "What are you staring at?" she asked him covering the front part of her self with her crumpled school uniform. "You of coarse" he smoothly replied as they both smiled at each other.  
  
"Ok, peeping tom, you and I need to get dressed remember, today Merllena's gonna take us to her kingdom" reminded Hitomi throwing Van his cloths as he chuckled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*Back down stairs~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Seriously, were the hell are we?" asked Yukari aloud. "Your geuss is as good as mine" replied Amano as they all began to walk down the corridor hall. "Ya think some how we're all dreaming this?" sudgested Akane observing a near by painting "Nah, that's not possibal" replied Yukari as they turned the corner.  
  
"YOU!" shouted a voice as they all turned around slowly, hoping they weren't busted already. They turned around to find three gaurds behind them.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
Explain yourselfs commeners!"  
  
"Commerners? What the hell are you talking about?" asked Amano as all of them stared in confusion. "Fine1 if you cant give us a proper ancerw, we will have to take you to lord Van under arrest" yelled the guard as all three of them ganged up on the confused teenagers. "Hell no! I'm putting up a fight I don't know about you guys!" yelled Akane as they all nodded in agreement.  
  
"This may hurt a little" grunted Yukari as she ran to one of the guards and kicked him very hard in ... well.... you know where the sun don't shine very much. The gaured yelped in pain as he grabbed him self and fell. Amano also did a bit of fighting as he went up against another guard. "Hey, look over there" he smirked. Stupidly, the guard did as told. While Amano ceized time he forced his hand in a pose and preformed a harsh folken neck pinch, causing the guard to become knocked out.  
  
"Ok, bastered, next time you try picking a fight with me think twice" said Akane as she jumped flipped over the guard. "This girl is a first graduate at combat class!" she yelled as she spun around and jump kicked him in the face, sending him to the ground. "Come on this way!" shouted Yukari as they all began to run down another hall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~Later, back with Van and Hitomi~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Van adjusted his red shirt, pulling it down so he could try to take the wrinkles out. Hitomi on the other hand was finishing tieing her blue scarf to her school uniform. She had a sigh of relief as she finshed. "Ok miss perfect, you want to go now?" teased Van as Hitomi ran her fingers through her dish water blond locks. "Ok delirious" she simply replied as they both headed for the door.  
  
Van laced his fingers with her hand as she did the same with him. "Your beautiful Hitomi" he whispered to her as one of her hands ran through his midnight silk. "Thank you" she simply replied as they both captured each others lips in a small kiss. As they parted away, Van opened the door as they walked out. But before they could do so, they heard something crash into the door.  
  
WHAM! "Ow Amano you goon!"  
  
"Don't blame me this thing got in the way Yukari!"  
  
"Damn it guys, it's just a friggen door!"  
  
hearing those three voices behind the door, Hitomi's eyes became wide. "Hitomi are you okay?" asked Van waving a hand in her face. "Van, come on, lets see whose on the other side. Van nodded as he let go of the door knob from the opened door as they walked around it to find Amano, Yukari, and Akane in a pile and argueing with each other.  
  
"You guys!"  
  
All of their eyes shot up to meet Hitomi's in shock.  
  
"Hitomi!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well? Good enough cliffy for ya? R/R please. 


	7. Introdutions HEY! WE LOOK ALIKE!

Wow, up to 40 reviews already. I think I'm doin pretty well! Well, I don't own anything 'cept for Akane witch is my OC  
  
Thunder Mistress  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Guys! It's you!"  
  
"Hitomi!"  
  
The friends were caught in a group hug. Hitomi hadn't realized how long she kept her friends waiting, and was relieved to see them. "How in the hell did you find me here?" asked Hitomi as they all broke part. "That's the million dollar question" stated Akane. "We were just standing in your room one minute looking at a picture of all of us when-"  
  
"You came here. It's the power of wish" identified Hitomi, not letting Akane finish her sentence. "Um..Hitomi, I'm a little lost here" said Van, complying that he was still here. "Oh! Sorry Van. These are my best friends Yukari, Amano, and Akane" she introduced as they bowed in respect.  
  
"Guys, this is my lover, Van" Hitomi exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around her. The three went wide eyed. "So you finally found a boy friend! I told you Hitomi! It's about time!" Yukari claimed happily nudging her. "Whoa, little Hitomi thins she's a big girl now huh?" chuckled Amano, rubbing his hand on Hitomi's hair. "This is good Hitomi. Your very lucky" stated Akane with a smile.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~Later, down stairs~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So you guys are Hitomi's friends?" asked Merle as she examined all of them. The group of them did the same. They studied all three of them with each detailed manner. Mole man couldn't help himself to Yukari though. "Ah, young lady, has anyone ever told you how beautiful you must be with that necklace on?" he asked observing Yakari's sapphire gemmed necklace.  
  
"Erm... No last time I check.." she confusingly replied. Merle then ceased the chance to bite mole man right on the peek of his nose, causing him to cry out. "Don't you even think of swiping that off of her you quack fortune teller!" shouted Merle as Yukari chuckled. She could tell she was going to get along with her some how.  
  
"Hmm..... This is pretty unique....." Examined Gaddess as he went around Amano with his brows furrowed. "Hey boss, this guy looks just like you!"  
  
"No joke, they do look a lot a like" said Millerna examining first Alan then Amano. Only he has brown and shorter hair.  
  
"I wouldn't talk Millerna" said Alan with a smirk. "What?" she asked. "You and this Akane girl look alike too" stated Alan as Millerna casted her eyes over to Akane. He did have a pretty good point. She had Millerna's long brown hair (Hey reminder everyone, Watched the Escaflowne movie, so as I said, a change in the plot! Deal with it!) and sort of her face tone. "Well you do have a point" said Millerna as Akane let out a sigh showing she was approved. She was afraid a girl like Millerna was going to say something to counter her. It was a good thing she showed at least a good decency of looking like her a bit.  
  
"Van, we are still going to Millerna's kingdom right?" asked Hitomi. "Yeah, but we have a little catch this year" he smirked. "Like what?" she asked as he pointed out of the window. Hitomi, Merle, Yukari, Amano, and Akane walked over the window to see what he was getting at. Hitomi let out a gasp, as did everyone else. "We're riding to there on the Abahoroki ship" said Alan.  
  
Hitomi was in pure joy. It was going to be like old times. A four day trip to Millerna's kingdom was underway. But one adventure, exceeded them......  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*  
  
I know it was short but you'll see what I'm getting at in the next chapter. R/R please ^^ 


	8. Spying can get you in trouble!

Sorry I'm late everyone! FORGIVE!! I was just busy getting obsessed with more anime!  
  
I don't own Escaflowne nor anything else.  
  
Thunder Mistress ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The creatures the pulled the large Abahoroki ship let out a large grunt as they continued to run at a measured speed. The ship made sounds as the large wooden wheels turned. A passing cool wind cooled through the openings in side. The sun lit up the sky with different colors of pinks, oranges, and blues as it slowly began to set. All of the girls sat down in Hitomi's old room where she used to sleep when she was last in Geae, chatting and gossiping about each others lives and worlds. Millerna had let Hitomi, Akane, and Yukari barrow her spare warrior cloths that consisted of different colors, but all had the same style.  
  
Hitomi's was all white with black boots and a daisy on her armor. She had a sword at her side gemmed with glittering diamonds and made of the strongest iron. Yukari's was a beautiful midnight blue with maroon boots. On her armor was a violet. She also had a sword at her side. It was lined with shinning sapphires and made of carved silver. Akane's was a pine green with also black boots. On her armor was a white rose. Millerna said she looked like her so she decided to make her look like they were sisters. Her sword was decorated with small emeralds and lined with passing iron. All knew how to use their weapons. Akane had asked them to be in her combat class with them and all had knowledge of the art.  
  
They all sat in a circle. Millerna was behind Akane, Brushing her long red hair and planning to put it in a high pony tail like hers. They all laughed at each other stories when Merle said : "Hey Hitomi, Does this mean that your going to stay here for ever and marry lord Van?" Hitomi's face became unsure. That was a hard one. She didn't know how to get home any more. Her friends had gotten there with out using the power, and she couldn't leave Van. Not after that night that they had shared.  
  
"I don't know Merle, but let's not worry about that now ok?" said Hitomi, a light smile upon her face. "I still cant believe Van actually had the guts to do that. Your lucky Hitomi" chuckled Millerna as she reached for a pine green hair ribbon for Akane's hair.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Later outside of the room~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"It was great wasn't it Van?" laughed Alan as all three walked down the hall. "Alan will you stop asking me?!" yelled Van, a red blush carpeting his face. "Yeah Van, we'll stop when you stop blushing" complied back Amano as he and Alan laughed. Amano wore Alan's old warrior cloths. The look liked twins even more then the last time. "Shut up Dumb and Ass" Van shot back angrily.  
  
Just then they all heard a giggle from the closed room beside them, Hitomi's old room. "Shhh! What's going on in there?" asked Amano, squatting down and placing his ear against the door. "We're eavesdropping Amano!" pointed out Alan in a loud whisper. Van and Amano just replied back to him with another 'Shhh!' and stuck there ears to the door, continuing to listen.  
  
Alan let out a long sigh. 'God damn it I lost this argument. Well, when I get bicth slapped I'll blame it on them' He then knelt down with the two, and began to listen to the girls conversation.  
  
Back inside the room, Yukari started to change the subject. "It's about time you got a boy friend Hitomi, That's the main reason why you've been so out of place" laughed Yukari as Millerna and Akane laughed along with her, leaving Merle and Hitomi silent. "Shut up Yukari" scoffed back Hitomi. "Hey Hitomi, don't be like that. I'm really happy for you. Hey, your really lucky too. I don't even have a boyfriend yet!" claimed Akane as Millerna finally finished with her hair and let out a satisfied sigh.  
  
"Yeah, you convince me you could be my twin sister!" claimed Millerna. "Hey Akane, I don't have a boyfriend yet ether!" reminded Yukari to Akane her burst out laughing. "Don't give me that bull! I know you and Amano have something going on!" laughed Akane loudly as all but Yukari in the room began to laugh. "Since when do you and Yukari have a relationship?" asked Van grinning as Alan came along with him. "Erm.. I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR SAYING! I'M NOT HER BOYFREIND!" claimed Amano blushing a deep crimson.  
  
"Sure Amano... Sure" claimed Alan. "Hey, what's ya doin guys?" asked a voice behind them as they all jumped. They turned around and saw Gaddess with a confused look on his face. "Shut up!" whispered loudly Amano as they all pulled him down. He let out a small cry before Alan covered his mouth. "Keep quiet, we're listening to the girls!" claimed back Van as Gaddess pulled Alan's hand away. " Are you joking?! You getting yourself in a hell of a risk!" Gaddess whispered loudly. "Just shut up and listen!" complied back Amano as they continued listening.  
  
" Shut up Akane!" claimed back Yukari covering her face trying not to revile her deep blush. "Oh come on Yukari you too look good together" claimed back Hitomi. "So what about you Millerna?" asked Akane as Millerna rejoined the circle. "She's a mystery!" laughed out loud Merle as all the guys outside were trying to hide a muffled laugh. "I'm Married to this guys named Dryden, you'll meet him soon" Millerna replied, ignoring Merle's last comment.  
  
"You mean, you and Alan aren't together?" asked Akane confused. Everyone outside tried not to burst out laughing except for Alan who was hiding a light blush. "No, just think of him as the ladies man though" chuckled Hitomi as Merle and Millerna nodded in agreement. "Why, do you have a thing for him Akane?" grinned Yukari looking for revenge. "Um... Uh... Why would you say that?" asked Akane, turning away trying to avoid everyone's gaze.  
  
Alan's blush became deeper as the guys all burst out in silent laughter. "Won another one boss" chuckled Gaddess. "Gaddess, don't make me rip off your arms..." Grunted Alan. "Oh come on Akane it's written all over your face!" claimed Merle as the girls burst out in giggles, leaving Akane blushing even more.  
  
"Ladies! Dinner is served!" sounded mole mans voice from the sound tube in her room making the men shoot up. "Thanks mole man, we'll be right there" a sound was heard of them standing as the men all scrambled to there feet. "We've gotta get outta here!" shouted Amano as they all did and agreement and started to run.  
  
As Hitomi opened the door, all of the girls stood behind her as she looked around. "What's wrong Hitomi?" asked Merle. "I just thought I heard someone out here" she replied back as they all walked out of the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well interesting enough for you? R/R please! 


	9. Truth or Dare?

Yo dudes, sorry for the late update. (YEAH! I KNOW UR PISSED!!) anyway, onto the chapter, I do not own anything!!!!!)  
  
Thunder Mistress ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dinner was small but good. A bowl of rice and some water. Hey, it was better then what everyone else was eating..........Erm.......not getting into details. Of coarse, all the guys went completely gaga over the girls new wardrobe. Hitomi had to keep van's mouth closed with duct tape practically! And Akane of coarse had gotten mistaken for Millerna. It was a pretty existing night, despite the fact they guys were still blushing abit thanks to there last run in secret spying at the girls door.  
  
After dinner, Yukari popped up with the most greatest idea in the century. "Hey guys! Why don't we all play a game of truth or dare? You know, just the just the nine of us!" suggested Yukari with a sly grin on her face. Her and her bright ideas.............. "I guess we can, it's better then just sitting around" said Hitomi. "What the hell is 'truth or dare'? one of your mystic moon games?" asked Gaddess confused as were the rest of the Geae followers. "I'll explain. The game truth or dare is played when a group of people get together and ask a question to another. "Truth or dare?" they will ask. You can ether pick dare or truth. If you pick truth you have to answer a question honestly and truthfully. If you pick dare you have to do a stunt. If you think the stunt is too much for you, ask for the consequence and you HAVE to do it" exclaimed Akane.  
  
"Think your non chicken shit to do it?" asked Amano with a large grin on his face. "Of coarse, we all can play this stupid game of yours" said Millerna with a annoyed face. "Well come on, we'll play in the strategy room!" said Merle. "Why there?" asked Van as they all began to walk down the hallway.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*Later in the strategy room~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The group sat in a circle on the floor, the girls on one side and the guys on the other. Merle had made sure no one else would interfere with there game, especially mole man. That was the last thing they needed. Because there game was going to get pretty intense. "Ok, how 'bout I start this off? Amano, truth or dare?" asked Akane with a large grin on her face. "I'll start of easy so truth" said back Amano, his face filled with confidence.  
  
"Ok, do you have a thing for Yukari?" asked Akane as they all bursted out laughing. Yukari deeply blushed as did Amano at the question. "Akane I swear I'm going to kill you" mumbled Yukari. "I cant it, you know how much of a fox I am!" she stated back trying to hold back her laughter. "Erm............. Can I take the consequence?" asked Amano blushing even more. "Ok, only because I'm, nice" Akane laughed harder before she told him the other question. "Tell us how small is your dick?" the room was filled with laughter's after that little out burst. Even Yukari was laughing. "And you say I'm perverted?! Why the hell are you asking me that?!?!" yelled Amano. "You said you'd take the consequence" said back Akane. "She has a point" Allen added.  
  
"I'd say it's a pretty good god damned size! Your turns over it's mine now!" shouted Amano as Akane fell to the floor with laughter holding her diaphragm as every one looked like they were about to cry. "Ok Merle, truth or dare?" asked Amano annoyed and put out. "I'll take dare" she said waiting for her challenge. "Ok, I dare you to flash Gaddess" challenged Amano. (A/N: guys, she's like 13 or 12 by now, she should have developed at least a little!)  
  
" Ok, now your proven to be a hentia! What's the consequence?" asked Merle with anger in her voice. "Make out with mole man!" laughed Amano as ever one made an 'Oh' or 'Ewl' noise. "Grr........... Fine!! But don't any of you stare!" shouted Merle, her face carpeting with a deep blush. All looked away except for Gaddess for sheer pity, as Merle lifted her dress to her high collar bone. "DEAR GOD MERLE!!!" shouted Gaddess at the sight as Merle immediately pulled down her dress after a few seconds. She then ran up to Amano and hardly scratched him across the face. "YOU GOD DAMNED BASTERED I'LL KILL YOU NEXT TIME YOU MAKE ME DO THAT!!!" she yelled as Hitomi held her back from doing anymore and everyone else chuckled.  
  
"It's your turn Merle" pointed out Millerna as after awhile Merle calmed down and sat back down taking a deep breath. "Ok Allen, how about you. Truth or dare?" asked Merle as Allen thought for a moment. "How about dare" he said to her as she thought of a good stunt for a moment. "Your taking a big risk Allen" said Van. "Van, I pilot the Abahoroki and am the captain. What ever she's going to give me isn't going to be hard" said Allen having full confidence in himself. "Make out with Akane" said Merle as Akane and Allen froze. Everyone laughed at there reaction as Yukari piped up: "See how it feels?"  
  
Akane who was right next to Allen gave him a stare as he thought. "What's the consequence?" he asked her. "Hmm, let me think" said Merle lifting her hand to her chin and closed her eyes in concentration. "Make Amano polite the ship!" she said in full challenge. "Hell no! this is my ship!" he said. "well I would have passed off as you anyway" said Amano running his fingers through his shoulder length brown hair. "Well I guess there's no other choice" sighed Allen as he rapidly turned to Akane.  
  
"Whoa, wait a min-" Akane stated. But she was cut off. Allen had firmly pressed his lips against hers to shut her up as everyone was in pure shock including herself. The room was full of silence. Akane's emerald green eyes gleamed as she then slowly closed them and kissed him back as Allen's hands moved up to the back of her head. Then lightly biting her lower lip for entrance he lightly pushed his tongue into her hot mouth, pushing her head more towards him. Akane's hands moved up to his chest as everyone just sat staring. "Dear god you can stop now!" shouted Millerna. They ignored her though.  
  
"Ok boss, I think you've had enough fun for one night!" said Gaddess and he broke apart the two as they both let out a gasp of breath. Akane's eyes became warm as she smiled. "Damn" was the only thing she could say. "You two work fast don't you?" laughed Van as Hitomi came along with him. "I was only doing my dare" Allen said innocently. "Yeah right you were practically sucking in her face!" shouted Merle. They all continued to play the game but Akane's urge for Allen was becoming intense. She found herself staring at him more often, and they feel of his lips against hers was heavenly. Still, she did not want to revile her hidden lust, and went along with the rest of the game.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Well? Did I make up the chapter for you? Review and tell me! You guys are the best! ^________^ 


	10. The evil Returns

Hello hello hello!!!!!!!!!!! Hey guys, just another evil chapter coming your way (I'm not kidding, it's really evil) Any wayz, do not own any thing what's so ever, Thankies!!  
  
Thunder Mistress ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The night was dark and cold, and the air was still and smelt of the small stench of blood. Only fires of so called victory lit up the dark ibis as the white moon hid in a realm of silence. The war was done, not a soul still walked or breathed. The hunger for power and blood was still lively in the land of Geae, even after when Hitomi left for those few years. Nothing had changed in some minds that were tainted with visions of Chaotic destruction.  
  
If only............  
  
If only............  
  
He sat on his horse, stiff like a statue in a museum, overlooking his victory of another village won. His breaths were silent as he raised his head to look over the horizon of the fires. He smiled. He smiled a dark smile, one by inclination and abblility was filled with insanity, devotion, and pure joy. Ever since lord Folken had fallen, he sought out to take over the dark dragon clan and it's little survivors. He soon reformed the army, and formed disaster in it's own peak.  
  
"Sir" He turned around slightly to see his solder, kneeling down a few feet away from his horse as his head hung low in respect for his authority. "Status report" he ordered dryly. "All targets have been slain, no one lives except for the remaining solders" he explained. "Casualties?" he asked as another order. "156 men out of the 800 were slain sir" he stated. "They didn't have much defense so they suffered far more then us"  
  
He surpresa low chuckle from his throat as he turned back to the ruins that danced with fire. His chuckling gradually became hair raising laughter. "Jajuka, we have done it, once we find that kingdom of that girl Millerna's, conquer it, and kill the remaining survivors, we can finally move on to that bastered Van and his kingdom!! Hahahah!!!!" The solider nodded at his remark. "Yes lord Dilandau" (A/N: ok people, lets pretend the guy that happens to be a psycho isn't Allen's sister ok? Besides, I'm practically going by the Escaflowne, that's how I got the plot! ^^)  
  
Dilandau hadn't much changed after a few years. Still the psychotic man who's only pleasure was blood, murder, and a good time of sex. Yes, it was true, Dilandau found himself being stressed and hired prostitutes to pleasure him when he most needed it. Other wise that, he still held the stale cold thought of ruling his own kingdom and be dominate to Geae, were all feared him. (A/n: well that's quit easy........)  
  
He smiled. "Van, I am back" With that, he burst into another state of roaring laughter, only to fill the night sky.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Sorry for the shortness people but I have to cut it to there. See, didn't I tell ya this was a pretty dark chap? Well review please! Thankies again! ^^ 


	11. Never wake up a woman when she's sleepin...

OKAY OKAY DON'T YELL AT ME!!!! *sniff you guys are soooo mean!!! I said I was sorry for the shortness! ;__; Anyway, I'm given you guys the next chap so don't yell at me anymore, I'M SO HURT!! lol anyway, I don't own nothing guys, 'cept for Akane who's my character!  
  
Thunder Mistress ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The sun lightly seeped in from the open space of a window inside Yukari's room. The light made her grunt softly as she rolled to the on her side, trying to avoid it. That really didn't work. She instead rolled onto her stomach and buried her head inside her pillow a groaned. He smiled, and then let out a soft chuckle. "Hey, Yukari" he said. She didn't respond at all, she was still sleeping like a rock. He sighed loudly. "Yukari" this time he poked her. All he got was a low groan as she covered her head with the pillow.  
  
"I guess I have no choice" he sighed again. He then grabbed the thin sheet that covered her, pulled it off swiftly, and then tugged at her legs. "COME ON YUKARI, GET UP DAMN IT!!!!!!" Yukari's eyes shot open.  
  
"YOU BASTERED I NEED MY SLEEP DAMN IT!!!!!" shouted Yukari as she then hardly punch him upside the head. "OOOOOOOWWWW!!!!!!" Amano shouted as he fell to the ground with a large bump on his head. "Amano?" she asked blankly, before grabbing the sheet and then covering her body in embarrassment. "Ow, you've got a good right there Yukari" he said, rubbing his head and the bump. "What the hell are you doing in my room?" she asked with a glare.  
  
"I came up here to get you up of coarse, Hitomi, Van, and everyone else is down stairs in the main room. They told me to get you" he said looking away with a sour look on his face. "Well ya didn't have to see me only with a shirt on ya perv" she replied, also with the same look. "Well excuse me for not friggen slapping you across the face!" he shouted. "Just get out of my room so I cant change!" she shouted, throwing the nearest random objects near her at him, making him retreat out of the room. "ALL RIGHT ALLRIGHT!!!! CRIMANY I'M OUT!!!" he shouted, running out of the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*Later down stairs~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hitomi, Van, Merle, Allen, Akane, Millerna, and Gaddess sat down on the small sofa's talking to each other and sharing different stories about each other about they're worlds. They had recently had breakfast, and were all dressed in the close they had on the last day. Amano came down the stairs with a sour look on his face and continuing to rub the large bump that hadn't gone away yet on his head.  
  
Everyone stared blankly at him. "Well is Yukari up?" asked Hitomi as Amano took a seat next to Allen. "Yeah, she even gave me a morning greeting with flying colors I might add" he grunted. "You took the sheet's off her didn't you?" asked Akane. Running her fingers through her thick bangs to arrange them abit. "Yeah, how'd you know?" he asked, leaning forward with his elbows on his knee's. "That's the only way you can get her pissed off in the morning, you will learn" clarified Hitomi.  
  
Just then Yukari entered, a glare on her face when her eyes meat Amano's. "Oh, hello" she murmured as she walked over to the group, avoiding the gorgeous burnett. "Well if it isn't Mary Sunshine, you fully awake now?" asked Millerna smiling as Yukari sat next to Merle. "Well now I am, I was having a nice beautiful dream about chocolate until a certain someone decided to go into my room, pull the sheet covers off of me, and pull my legs!" she replied, her voice getting louder with each exclamation.  
  
"She's just pissed off because I was the one who did the great decency of waking her up." Shout back Amano. "DON'T GIVE ME THAT BULLSHIT, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SAW ME HALF NAKED!!!" she shouted back. "WELL IT DOESN'T MAKE A DIFFERENCE BECAUSE YOUR BODY ISN'T SEXY ANYWAY!! IT'S PROBUBLY NOT EVEN MATURED YET!!!" he added as they both stood.  
  
"OH YEAH?!?!?!"  
  
"HELL YEAH!!!"  
  
Spark!  
  
"will you guys just calm down?!" asked Hitomi as she and van held back the crazed two brunettes. "Good god you guys are no better then cats and dogs!" added Van.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Later on that day~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"There it is sir" said a solider next to Dilandau as he casted his pearl red eyes over to him, as the soft wind played through his short silver hair. "The Abahoroki ship, do we still go on with the plan of the ambush sir?"  
  
"Yes, follow the plan order and follow with the ambush. I order for all of you to kill the Abahoroki crew along with Van and the stupid girl from the mystic moon. Do I make myself clear?" he asked to the solders around him who also sat on their horses ready for battle. "Yes sir!" they replied strongly. "Jajuka" said Dilandau, a large smirk coming to his face. "Yes sir?" he inquired. "Do you hear the wind?" Dilandau asked as Jajuka (the solider next to him) gave him a confused look, but the after a while understood when a small breeze passed over them. "Uh, yes sir, it's faint today" Jajuka replied.  
  
"Yes, just like the Abahoroki soldiers heart beats that will be easily destroyed" Dilandau raised his fist to his face, and opened his palm as the smirk became wider. "As will Van and the wing goddess's" he the rapidly balled up his hand into a fist, as though he had just intended to squeeze something. He then raised him arm in the air. "GO FORTH!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
WEHOO!! I FINISHED THE 11TH CHAPTER GO ME DUDES!!! Anyway, how'd ya like it? Review please and cya laterz! ^_^ 


	12. The battle after the last

Hi everyone. I'm sorry it's been awhile, I still have school finals and also now I can update more often now that summer vacation is approaching. Anyway, please enjoy the chapter, I hope you all like it   
  
Thunder Mistress   
  
"Alan!!" shouted Akane as she peered through the over viewing window of the ship. "What is it?" he asked as everyone else turned her attention to her. "A large army of soldiers are heading straight for us, and they don't appear to be stopping!!" she yelled. "What?!" Gaddess, Alan, Van, and Millerna said in unison as they stood up from where they where sitting and rushed to the front where Akane stood. Millerna looked through the telescope. "It's the black dragon clan!" she confirmed.  
  
Van looked surprise. "What? We defeated them already what are they doing here?" asked Gaddess as he and Alan looked down in the window in confusion at the approaching army. Hitomi, Yukari, and Amano then stood, alarmed at what they had said. "My brother is dead how can the black dragon clan still live?" asked Van softly. "Dilandau......." Hitomi whispered. Everyone turned to her. "What?" asked Millerna with a cocked eyebrow.  
  
"Dilandua, he was the only one who escaped the fall of the black dragon clan right? He and only a few soldiers managed to survive. So it's got to be him" Hitomi clarified. "How do you know?" asked Amano. "Who else? He's a nut case enough to do something like this" Hitomi replied.  
  
CRASH!!!  
  
The front of the ship was then bombarded by a loud crash as front soldiers brook through the front. It made the ship shake like an earth quake as the group struggled with their balance. Alan reached for the inner intercom. "Readen, get all units in the ship ready for battle, we have been ambushed!!" he shouted into it. "Their already in here sir!! They've broken in from the front and are flooding in- AHH!!!!!" Readen was cut off from his information but his cry of pain and them him fading out.  
  
"READEN!!" Alan shouted into the intercom. "Boss!! We've gotta prepare, they're flooding in like bats outta hell!!" shouted Gaddess as he grabbed his vest of daggers. "Right, let's go!" complied Millerna as she laced her fingers around the handle of her sword. Alan nodded solemnly. "Hitomi, you take Akane, Yukari and Amano down to the basement through the secret compartment, Merle you go with them" ordered Van as he grabbed Hitomi's shoulders sternly.  
  
"No Van I'm going with you!" she shouted back. "I'm not taking any chances Hitomi, if I lose you I don't know what I would do" he said smoothly to her, his brown eyes melting into hers with seriousness. Hitomi gulped and nodded hesitantly. "Come on Van, lets go!" said Gaddess as Alan flung open the door and they went through there. Van nodded and let go of Hitomi's shoulders before giving her a light kiss on the cheek and running after them, ready for battle. "Come on Hitomi, we don't have much time!" said Merle as she open the secret door behind a painting and Yukari, Akane, and Amano stood by it. Hitomi nodded and followed them as they went through the secret way.  
  
Meanwhile, with the Black Dragon clan army  
  
Dilandua laughed insanely slicing another Abahoraki shoulder in half as the blood splattered upon his armor. He brought his sword up to his lips and licked the stray blood off from the blade. "You all are sweet inside I'll give you all that" he said chuckling. The army was winning, leaving the Abahoraki soldiers rapidly falling bit- by- bit. They had improved ever since the last time they both had battled, and this time they were tasting the sweet bitter liquid from the cup of hell and defeat.  
  
"Sir, we should excel upwards, we have cleared this floor!" shouted Jajuka from the other side of the room sitting on his horse. Dilandua was about to approve before he was interrupted by a strong blast of energy from his far left. The blow sent him off of his horse and made him come crashing to the ground. "Don't you dare accelerate any longer" Van growled as the smoke cleared to reveal the leaders of the Abahoraki, looks of anger and glaring eyes upon their faces. Dilandua whipped his mouth with the back of his hand and began to smirk. "Well, if it isn't Lord Van, it's been to long" he chuckled.  
  
"Yeah, well we didn't exactly miss you" Gaddess stated. "I'm touched" Dilandua replied sarcastically. "I must say you really do know how to through a welcoming party, to bad no one's left alive to enjoy it"  
  
"Cut to the chase, why are you here?" asked Alan, the anger inside him boiling even more. "As you may have already guessed I have replenished the Black Dragon clan along with its army. Ever since then I have become the leader because of your pathetic brother dieing. Now my army has taken almost half of the land of Geae including villages and even governments. So now, I just decided to accelerate to your humble little dwelling. To take it as well, and then kill you all, yes that is my purpose." Dilandua exclaimed standing straight up to meet him enemies.  
  
"Bastered" snapped Millerna as she then drew her weapon. Allen and Gaddess followed.  
  
Meanwhile with Hitomi and the group  
  
"It's this way, follow me" instructed Merle as she pushed back a few cobwebs and continued to lead then down the secret path. Hitomi was in the back following, trying to softly keep up with out making any noise. But then she spotted the slightest glance of an opening. Turning her attention to her side, she spotted a sepret path way with a door at the end of the hall. 'What's that?' she thought to herself. She then turned towards the hall and began to walk into it with out the others knowing.  
  
After a few more steps, Akane started noticing that Hitomi was no longer behind her. "Guys wait" she said as they all stopped and turned their attention to her. "What is it Akane?" asked Yukari. "Hitomi's not behind me, she was in the begging" she replied. "You mean she's gone?" asked Amano, fully turning around. "Come on, we have to find her quick!" said Merle as she then snaked around and then lead the group quickly down the path way they once were walking, this time backwards.  
  
Back with Van and the others  
  
"Time to die" complied Dilandua as the then drew his sword and charged at Van. Van was ready for the blow as Dilandua's blade collided with his in a cross block. "Van!" the remaining three said in unison. Van backed up swiftly and pulled back his sword, this time charging at Dilandua. Dilandua countered at the precise time as he clashed his blade with Van's, causing small sparks to form and the high pitch sound to echo through the room. "Hold on Van!" shouted Gaddess as he dashed from the group and stood at least 10 feet away from the side of Dilandau.  
  
He reached in his vest and then drew out three daggers in one hand. He then through them like speeding bullets out of the gun. "Van! Step back abit!" he commanded.  
  
Van did as told and pulled back at the right time. Like expected, Dilandua couldn't dodge at the right time, and was assaulted with the 3 wepons. Pulling back from Van, his sword fell out of his hand and fell to the ground, holding his sides with the surpressing pain increasing as blood began to leak out. "Millerna, now!" said Alan as Millerna nodded. They then ran in front of Dilandua, their swords pointed at him to keep him to keep him stable. Dilandua pulled out one of the daggers and winced harshly, and then looked up at the warriors. "Bastereds..........." he muttered. Gaddess had gotten him in the rib cage, Dilandua's perfect weak spot.  
  
"What is this place?" Everyone turned their attention to the familiar voice on the other side of the room. Hitomi had apparently reached the door that she had found at the end of that secret hall, and had opened it to find the room to where Van and the others were currently battling. She stood in the door way in confusion at the sight as the fighters stared at her in the same way. "Hitomi!! What are you doing here?!" Yelled Van to her. She didn't answer; she was a little shocked as she had realized the dead corpses around her of the familiar soldiers she knew.  
  
'It's her' Dillandua thought as his eyes widened at Hitomi's sight. 'The girl from the mystic moon'  
  
"Hitomi!!" the voice of Merle was heard behind her as foot steps of running caught up with her. Her group ran to her side then, heaving for breath. "Hitomi, what is this place?" asked Yukari. Akane gasped at what was in front of them. "Oh no......." she whispered. "What the hell happened!!" yelled Merle in fright. "Jajuka!" shouted Dilandua as he pulled another dagger out of his side, a thin stream of blood following it. The solider stood in attention. "Sir!" he yelled.  
  
"Get the girl! Get the girl from the mystic moon now!!" he shouted to him as he then pulled the last dagger out of him and shouted in the piercing pain. Jajuka made a sound of understanding and dashed over to Hitomi witch was still in her paralyzed state. "Hitomi!!" they all shouted. Millerna and Alan let their guard down at this and Dilandua took the chance to grab his sword and lash it to theirs, causing them to drop their blades out of their hands. He then rushed as fast as he could to his horse while holding his bleeding side.  
  
Jajuka grabbed Hitomi with great sped by the waist on hoisted her onto his horse that he sat on and began to run off with her. She cried out as she tried to get away, but couldn't. "HITOMI!!!!" they all shouted once more as they tried to run after him. Van panicked at this. Dilandua managed to get onto his horse and then kicked its sides so it would run after his first solider and headed towards the opening into the horizon. "Van, if you really want this girl back, you're going to have to take her from me!!!" Dilandua shouted as they began to run out of the opening.  
  
"HITOMI!!!!!!!!!!" Van shouted at the top of his lungs as he whiteness his lover being taken away from him into the horizon and the hand of evil.  
  
CLIFFY!!!!!! Hehehehe, sorry guys, but your gonna hafe ta stay tuned. I hope ya liked the chap! r/r please 


	13. The Jewel

Hey everybody!! Miss me much?! Just kidding. Anyway, I've got the next chapter of MPM right to you now so QUIT WHINING!!! Heheh, I love doing that . Anyway, I don't own anything under copy written laws!  
  
Thunder Mistress   
  
A day has passed since the kidnapping of Hitomi, but it seems as though it has been years. The Abahoroki ship is being slowly repaired. The casualties to the Abahoroki solders were steep, and the army seemed to be officially defenseless. Although half of the solders miraculously survived, they still needed to replace the ones that did not. But nothing mattered of that to Van, not when Hitomi has been taken from him so easily.  
  
Van and the others sat in the man strategy room except for Akane, who claimed that she wished to go back to her room to get something. All seemed as gloomy as an audom day, and as pale as rain. It was pure silence that engulfed the room, half trying to think of a solution to the situation, half morning for their loses. Until Gaddess spoke up. "What'll we do now?"  
  
"How are we supposed to know" snapped Amano under his breath. "This is no time to start an argument" shot Millerna, leaning forward on a pole with once hand, the other on her forehead. "She's right, we must find a way to get Hitomi back, not to mention the replacements in solders." Said Alan calmly. "Why was Hitomi taken from us........... why?" sniffled Merle as she wiped her nose with the back of her paw. Yukari leaned down next o her and rubbed her back. "Don't worry Merle, Hitomi will come back to us, we'll get her back"  
  
Van remained to be silent.  
  
Meanwhile with Akane  
  
Akane sighd a long harsh sigh as she continued to look down from walking in the hall. She missed Hitomi as much as anyone else. When Hitomi was around, everything was bright, lively and happy, but everything had been washed away because of her abduction. She clenched her fist to try to hold in her repulsive anger from exiting her being. Her emerald shaded eyes, blanketed with a sheet of tears she cleared her throat and sniffed. As she walked a few more steps, she passed by a door which was slightly open that entered into a room.  
  
Hitomi's room.........  
  
Akane lightly leaned her hand on the door, pushing it softly open as little creeks were heard. Until the room was fully opened, she stepped inside. It looked just as Hitomi had left it. Her bed sheet ruffled and pushed back abit with the pillow slightly pushed in the middle. On the small vanity that had a even sized mirror, on the chair hung her school uniform as it slightly swayed in the breeze that came from the open window.  
  
But something else caught her eye. On the vanity was the necklace Hitomi usually wore, the jewel of the color of a magenta like shade. Akane walked towards it as she picked it up and gently took it into both of her hands and looked at it. Something then surprised her. The necklace seemed to faintly flicker with a bright light inside of the jewel. "What the hell" she whispered.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
"Perhaps we should search all of the villages" suggested Alan. "No, that wont work, last time, the black dragon clan's fortress was hidden in the sky, who knows where it could be now" said Van, looking down and holding his head in his hands as he sat at the strategy table as the rest stood around it. Just the Akane had then burst through the door. Van! I found something!" she shouted running towards them.  
  
They all turned towards her. She appeared to have something in her hands. "I found this in Hitomi's room" She opened her hand and showed the jewel to them. "It's the necklace she normally wears"  
  
Van stood from his seat to look at the necklace. "See, it's flickering, like it's detecting something!" she claimed as they all observed the activity of the jewel lighting up at a steady pace. "It seems to be calling out to her" said Millerna. "She is the wing goddess after all, this must be a way to find her!" claimed Gaddess. "So if was just follow it's rhythm we'll find Hitomi!" shouted Merle in joy.  
  
"Gaddess, tell Redden to get the solders ready, we need to work faster to repair the ship!!" shouted Alan. "Right away sir!" Gaddess smiled as he headed to the intercom system. "We'll help too, come on Yukari!" said Amano as he began to race to the door. "Yeah! Wait up!" she called after him. Merle lightly tugged on Van's shirt. "We're going to find Hitomi lord Van!" claimed Merle.  
  
Van smiled. "Yes Merle, we will find her."  
  
I'm sorry for the shortness everyone, please forgive me! Anyway, I hope the chapter was good though. R/R please 


	14. With Hitomi

Hi everyone, I apologize for not updating sooner, my parents are getting divorced so I've been in a fog. But don't let my issues ruin your mood, enjoy the chapter, it may be a little short but the next one will probably have more detail forgive.  
  
Thunder Mistress 4444444444444444444444444444444444444 44444  
  
(Meanwhile, in the black dragon clan's hidden fortress)  
  
_.........Drip.......  
  
.......Drip.............  
  
............Drip........._  
  
The sound of water dripping echoed from outside of the room from where Hitomi was held, chained to the wall by her ankles and wrists. Her surroundings were dark, and gloomy, the light of the full moon serving as the only light from above a caged window. She slept. She slept a troubling sleep. She dreamed of images that somewhat haunted her. Visions of the past invaded those dreams. Her meeting Van and the others, gaining her full duty as the wing goddess, and the summoning of Escaflowne.  
  
_Escaflowne!_  
  
Hitomi's Pine green eyes snapped open from the dreams she envisioned as small beads of sweat ran down her face. Her eyesight focused as it meat the cold wet ground of the cellar floor. She then realized what had happened and started looking around in confusion. "Finally your awake" came a voice in the corner. She turned her attention towards the shadows. "Who are you?" she growled. She heard a faint chuckle before the person stepped out of the shadows.  
  
Dilandau stood there.  
  
"Dilandau, What have your done with Van and the Abahoroki?!" Hitomi shouted while trying to struggle free from the chains. "Now, now, wing goddess. That isn't anyway to treat an old friend now is it" Dilandau smirked. "Get me out of these chains now you son of a bicth!!" she screamed. Dilandau's smirk became somewhat wider as the crimson in his eyes became shaded with an evil aura. "I'm afraid I cant do that" He lifted his hand up to her chin and lifted her attention so she was staring into the ibis of his cold eyes. "As long as I have you here with me, Van will become virtually powerless with out his precious wing goddess around. With out you, he cant summon the god of the sky"  
  
Hitomi refused to speak. Her eyes just stared at him, as she bit her lip, afraid of what he would say to her next. But she refused to reveal her inner emotions. "And so, I will keep you here, until you summon Escaflowne for me" He let go of her and began to walk from her. "But remember" he stopped, and briefly turned to her. "Ether you summon Escaflowne for our uses, or we will have no choice but to kill you." Hitomi's eyes widen and tried to hide in her gasp.  
  
"So, what will you chose Wing Goddess? Feel free to stay here and think about it" Dilandau laughed before he exited out of the cellar door, leaving Hitomi paralyzed. Her emotions then spilled out then. Her head hung low as her eyes began to blanket with a sheet of tears. "What will I do now, even if I could summon Escaflowne, I don't have my necklace with me." She swallowed hard and sniffled. "If I don't, I'll never see Van, or the others again. Please Van......... Come soon........."  
  
Hitomi's Sobs began to echo through the air like a lost ghost as silhouettes of clouds shadowed her being.  
  
.........................With the Abahoroki..........................  
  
"How's status on the ship Gaddess?" asked Alan, briefly looking away from the map he was making statistics on the strategy table. "Pretty good sir, We should be able to move her by full force in two more days." Gaddess replied, looking at the notes he jotted down for the data he requested. "And the solider amount?" Alan stated again. "We just got another hundred yesterday" he flipped the page. "That makes a total of 546 solders sir" he exclaimed.  
  
"Good, Did you here that Van, we will commence the search in two more days" Alan shouted to the ceiling. Van sat on the roof of the ship sharpening his sword on a rock. "Two days......... is good enough" he replied, looking at his reflection in the blade as he ran his finger on the edge.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
I'm sorry for the shortness everyone, I just am kinda dazed right now. R/R please. 


End file.
